Nuit blanche
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Draco et Harry rentrent chacun d'une mission à l'autre bout du monde. Une nuit blanche en perspective... HPDM


**Nuit blanche**

Note aux lecteurs: voici le dernier baiser en date. Je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite, mais je pense que sur le thème "bonne nuit", je ne trouverais rien de mieux. Voyez cette histoire comme une nouvelle expérimentation en ce qui concerne la relation Harry/Draco. Une relation qui ne se pose pas de question. Un peu de guimauve n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

« Bonjour Monsieur. Votre passeport s'il-vous-plaît. » Froissement de papiers, clapotis du clavier d'ordinateur. Pas de bagage en soute? Pas de bagage en soute. « L'embarquement se fera porte 43 d'ici vingt minutes. Bon voyage.

- Merci. »

Draco reprit ses papiers sans un regard pour l'hôtesse. Son vol était annoncé avec vingt minutes de retard; il n'aurait donc pas quitté le sol américain avant une bonne heure. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi, depuis toutes ces années, personne n'avait été capable de trouver une solution viable pour traverser l'Océan magiquement. Et surtout, pourquoi il persistait à accepter les missions que le Ministère lui confiait outre-Atlantique. Malgré ses voyages réguliers, il conservait une sainte horreur de l'avion; une certaine peur aussi. La simple idée de passer une nuit complète dans cet appareil de malheur le rendait malade.

Il parcourut l'aérogare d'un pas rapide, bagage à la main, costume tiré à quatre épingles, cheveux strictement attachés sur la nuque. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte 43, après la longue et difficile épreuve du passage de la douane, il réprima un gémissement désespéré à la vue de la foule mécontente qui piétinait là. Un avion en retard, c'était tous les passagers de mauvaise humeur. Et Draco ne supportait pas ça. Décidément, ce retour à Londres s'annonçait mal.

Assis sur le seul siège libre qu'il avait pu trouver, il regardait sans les voir, sourcil froncé, les pieds qui passaient devant lui. Talons élégants qui claquaient leur petits pas pressés sur le sol dallé; baskets au lacet défait; chaussures élégantes, semblables aux siennes, dont les grandes enjambées couraient après un vol imminent; sandales de petite fille perdue, en quête du giron maternel; espadrilles du voyageur baba-cool qui se traînaient sans gêne; sandales de touristes, avec chaussettes blanches incorporées, très élégant sur des mollets à la pilosité abondante. Dans l'immense hall, tous ces pas étaient assourdissants se mêlaient impunément aux voix, aux appels, aux cris, aux chuchotements que démultipliait la voûte de verre et d'acier.

Draco était fatigué. Il avait passé les trois derniers mois à courir le monde, en quête d'informations pour le département des Mystères. Il avait traversé les Andes et la forêt Amazonienne, avait refusé un séjour dans le désert de Gobi, s'était retrouvé en Nouvelle-Zélande sans savoir comment. Puis on l'avait envoyé au Tibet, à Jérusalem, et enfin, à Boston, où, lui avait-on assuré, il trouverait les réponses qu'il cherchait. En ce jour, sa mission s'achevait, accompagnée de la fanfare des pas perdus.

Il grinça des dents quand un gamin se mit à hurler, son cris se répercutant à l'infini dans le hall et dans sa tête. Évidemment, tous les mômes du secteurs – tout le monde sait que les enfants sont doués d'une solidarité infaillible quand il s'agit de compatir au malheur d'autrui – l'accompagnèrent dans sa litanie. Draco n'en pouvait plus. Les enfants devraient être interdits dans les lieux publics, songea-t-il en voyant un membre de la communauté des gnomes gambader à quelques mètres de là.

***

La foule était dense malgré l'heure tardive et Harry avait bien du mal à se frayer un passage dans la cohue. Il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant le départ de son train et son quai était à l'autre bout de la gare. Les lunettes de guingois, la chemise boutonnée de travers et une chaussette différente à chaque pied, le héros du monde sorcier avait pour le moment une seule préoccupation: avoir son train. Il tentait de courir, mais sa valise n'était pas des plus légères et il ne pouvait rien faire au milieu de tous ces Moldus. Lorsque le sifflet du contrôleur retentit pour annoncer la fermeture des portes, il lâcha un juron qui aurait fait rougir ses ancêtres et marmonna un sort de confusion avant de transplaner. De toute manière, l'éclairage était tellement mauvais dans cette gare que personne n'aurait remarqué sa brusque disparition.

Il n'en fut pas de même pour son arrivée, tout aussi brusque, dans le wagon de tête. Une fois de plus, dans la précipitation, il avait mal évalué les distances. Et les regards éberlués que lui lançaient la plupart des voyageurs annonçaient des problèmes à venir avec la brigade des Oubliators. Comme Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui aime faire des vagues, il lança un sort d'Oubliette généralisé. Et c'est sous des dizaines de paires d'yeux un peu hagards qu'il traversa le wagon. Après une série de « pardon » et « excusez-moi », quelques regards noirs, coups de coudes ou de valise, il était sain et sauf de l'autre côté. Le plus dur était fait, il avait passé la voiture des sièges inclinés. Désormais, il aurait un couloir pour circuler entre les compartiments, où, si tout allait bien, il ne croiserait personne.

Bien sûr, son optimisme fut revu à la baisse quand il dut bousculer un groupe de collégiennes surexcitées par leur premier voyage en train de nuit, qui piaillaient devant _son_ compartiment. Il n'avait rien contre les collégiennes normalement, mais là, il n'allait pas supporter bien longtemps ces petits rires à peine étouffés, ces regards en coin qu'elles lui jetaient à la façon des adolescentes se croyant plus intelligentes que la plupart des adultes, ces gloussements exaspérants. Bref, il allait falloir les déloger de là avant qu'il n'en vienne à la baguette. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à recourir à de tels moyens: un professeur arriva, furieux, et enguirlanda les péronnelles à grand renfort de gestes et de grimaces; les demoiselles en goguette durent retourner à leur point d'ancrage bon gré mal gré.

La nuit était tombée, le train s'était ébranlé, le silence s'était abattu sur les couchettes. Harry s'installa.

***

Il allait tuer ce gosse! Ils étaient partis depuis quatre heures et les cris pleuvaient depuis plus de deux heures. Les parents avaient tout essayé, sauf le whisky dans le biberon. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'ils y songent, grommela Draco. Les pleurs de l'enfant l'électrisaient, lui retournaient l'estomac, lui vrillaient les tympans. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et mal aux dents à force de serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler à son tour. S'il avait pu, il aurait lancé un sort d'Insonorisation depuis belle lurette, mais il avait peur de détraquer l'avion et ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure pour un amerrissage forcé.

Son voisin – un petit homme chauve et grassouillet, dont le crâne rond luisait sous la lampe de lecture – commença à s'agiter sur son siège.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais passer s'il-vous-plaît? »

Le regard glacé que lui lança Draco en guise de réponse lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait se contorsionner pour passer, car Draco ne se lèverait pas.

Quant à sa voisine de gauche, côté couloir, elle allait l'avoir à l'usure. Depuis que l'avion avait atteint son altitude de croisière, elle écoutait une musique de fous à un volume sonore qui faisait douter du bon état de son système auditif. Cheveux noirs, mèches rouges et violettes, sourcils percés, avant-bras tatoué – Draco n'avait pu réprimer un frisson à cette vision désagréable – et pantalon déchiré. Elle avait tout pour plaire à son voisin, qui lui lançait régulièrement des regards dégoûtés dont elle n'avait cure.

Draco soupira. Si son père avait encore été de ce monde, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite guerre dans laquelle il avait tout perdu, s'il avait un boulot mieux payé, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter le _vulgum pecus_ de la classe économique. Malheureusement, le Ministère de la Magie manquait de moyens, et lui aussi. Alors il devait supporter ses soi-disant semblables – même s'il était largement supérieur à ces Moldus – avec la patience qu'il n'avait jamais eue. S'il sortait sain d'esprit de ce voyage, Merlin était grand.

***

Les cahots du train l'avaient d'abord empêché de dormir, puis il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Chaque tunnel, chaque passage à niveau, chaque arrêt en gare le tirait des bras de Morphée, décidément bien chétifs cette nuit. Harry avait pourtant l'habitude de coucher « à la dure »: son séjour sous l'escalier l'avait assez marqué dans ses jeunes années et ses longues missions pour le bureau des Aurors ne lui assuraient pas un toit et un lit à chaque fois. Mais il fallait croire qu'il vieillissait et supportait de moins en moins bien l'inconfort.

La lumière du couloir qui filtrait sous la porte du compartiment l'incommodait. Et le couple monté à la station précédente l'avait définitivement tiré du sommeil: l'homme sentait des pieds et la femme s'agitait sur sa couchette, au-dessus de lui. Eux au moins dormaient à poings fermés. Mais lui ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil. Résigné, il s'entortilla comme il put dans son sac à viande et ferma les yeux.

Il dormait presque lorsque le train s'arrêta de nouveau, avec ce grincement silencieux si typique des trains de nuit. Dans son demi-sommeil, Harry entendit des pas feutrés dans le couloir, des chuchotements pressés (il y avait quelques rares malchanceux qui descendaient là). Le train s'ébranlait déjà lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Harry sursauta, grogna, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, bien décidé à dormir.

Le nouveau-venu n'était pas des plus discrets, et il peinait à trouver ses repères dans l'obscurité qui régnait. Il s'agitait, probablement pour trouver ses vêtements ou un endroit où poser son sac. Harry entrouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien lui non plus. Finalement, l'intrus entrouvrit la porte du compartiment, pour profiter de la lumière du couloir. Ce faible rayon éclaira son profil anguleux. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et referma la porte. L'obscurité retomba dans le compartiment.

À peine couché, l'intrus s'était endormi. Ce qui lui valut une malédiction bien sentie de l'insomniaque de la couchette à côté. Harry avait beau compter les moutons, les veracrasses ou que sais-je encore, il ne dormait pas. Finalement fatigué de tourner dans le drap trop propre et un peu rugueux de la compagnie de chemin de fer, il se leva. Sans le moindre bruit – il était entraîné avec son métier – tel un lion en chasse, il se glissa dans ses chaussures puis hors du compartiment, et se dirigea vers le wagon-restaurant.

***

Les trois quarts de l'avion dormaient. Draco appartenait au quart restant. Pourtant, le môme s'était tu peu auparavant, épuisé. Pourtant la musique de sa voisine avait cessé, faute de batterie, lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil, comme seuls le trouvent les adolescents. Mais Draco était mal installé: son accoudoir lui rentrait des les côtes; son catogan le gênait et lui faisait mal à la nuque; son voisin s'agitait à côté de lui tout en lisant une revue douteuse.

Deux films étaient déjà passés sur les petites lucarnes au-dessus des fauteuils. Draco avait regardé le premier, curieux, puis, scandalisé par la stupidité d'un tel divertissement, avait pensé sortir son rapport pour le fignoler. Avant de se dire qu'un type écrivant sur les vampires, les loups-garous et les lutins paraîtrait suspect. Et avec son voisin qui lui glissait régulièrement un regard torve, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

Draco s'agita. Il avait soif. Il appela l'hôtesse qui lui apporta un thé. Après tout, il n'était plus à ça près. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le breuvage chaud qui l'apaisa le temps d'une gorgée. Jusqu'à ce que son voisin pose bruyamment sa revue.

« Excusez-moi... »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard polaire que Draco lui lança. Alors qu'il s'extirpait de son siège avec difficulté pour gagner les toilettes, il réveilla la jeune fille et tira des grognements des passagers de devant. En voyant sa voisine fouiller dans son sac, Draco pria pour qu'elle ne remette pas sa musique, auquel cas il risquait fort de commettre un homicide volontaire devant témoins. Elle sortit un livre. Il soupira de soulagement et se cala sur l'appuie-tête. Tourna la tête à droite, pour ne pas être gêné par son catogan; voir la revue de son voisin le fit changer d'avis. À gauche, il avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté et la lecture de sa voisine; il grimaça en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces bandes dessinées petit format, imprimées sur du papier de piètre qualité, et dont les adolescents raffolaient. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il la vit tourner la pager _vers la gauche_.

Son gros voisin était revenu. Draco avait changé cent fois de position sans parvenir à trouver la plus confortable. Ses cheveux le gênaient. Il avait bien tenté de les détacher, mais il ne supportait définitivement pas les avoir dans la figure. Résigné, il s'était mis à suivre la lecture de sa voisine. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais apparemment, il y avait des histoires de magie ou quelque chose comme ça. D'après le titre, c'était probablement de l'alchimie. Et il y avait un type blond qui se baladait en compagnie d'une armure. « Vraiment n'importe quoi, » songea Draco en changeant de positin pour la énième fois.

« Vous devriez faire une natte.

- Pardon? »

Il fixait l'adolescente d'un air incrédule. Celle-ci lui lança un sourire un peu moqueur, puis détourna les yeux vers sa lecture. Draco suivit son regard et vit avec un effarement légèrement indigné que le nabot blond qui faisait de la magie avait une natte. Avisant sa réaction, elle eut un léger rire.

« Je vous assure, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique. C'est ce que je faisait quand j'avais les cheveux plus longs.

- Ah. »

***

« Et vous revenez d'où comme ça? » lui demanda le serveur en étouffant un bâillement. Il lui tendit sa troisième tasse de tisane avec un sourire fatigué: si son client n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de dormir, lui tombait de sommeil.

« D'Uruguay. »

Le serveur ne releva pas, soit qu'il n'eut pas assez de connaissance en géographie, soit parce qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Harry, lui, n'ajouta rien et se contenta de boire une gorgée de l'infusion tiédasse en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. La nuit allait être longue si même la tisane ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Quand il pensait à lui, qui devait certainement dormir comme un loir dans un siège première classe, il se dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au Ministère: le département des Mystères avait bien plus de moyens que le bureau des Aurors. Tout le monde savait que l'Auror en chef s'était brouillé avec le Ministre de la Magie quelques années auparavant, mais cette lointaine dispute n'était probablement pas la seule explication.

***

Même si l'avion avait atterri avec du retard, il était encore très tôt. Trop tôt, soupira Draco en avisant une horloge qui indiquait quatre heures. Une voix monocorde et écœurante annonçait sans relâche des nouvelles et des informations que peu de gens écoutaient réellement. La foule bigarrée, uniformément mal réveillée, sortait lentement de l'avion en provenance des États-Unis. Peu à peu, le flot s'écoula dans l'aérogare encore désert à cette heure-ci.

Draco n'avait plus du tout la même allure qu'au départ: épis et mèches folles s'échappaient d'une tresse maladroite; sa chemise et son pantalon étaient aussi chiffonnés que les traits de son visage. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Bagage en main, il se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage tout en se demandant s'il serait déjà chez lui. Il savait qu'il devait arriver dans la matinée. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il avait dû dormir comme une souche durant tout son voyage: il avait toujours eu un sommeil de plomb, quel que fût l'endroit où il se trouvait.

***

Harry n'était pas parvenu à dormir. À une heure de l'arrivée, quand il s'était rendu compte que la camomille ne lui serait plus d'aucun secours et s'était rabattu sur une tasse de café. Lui au moins était bien chaud.

Désormais, il errait sur le quai, se demandant s'il commencerait par faire son rapport à son supérieur au Ministère ou par rattraper son sommeil, douillettement installé chez lui. La simple idée de voir le double menton de son chef tremblotant de satisfaction le rendit malade; récupérer le sommeil que son corps réclamait à cor et à cris était une priorité. Et c'est ainsi, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les lunettes de travers, que Harry traversa la gare en étouffant ses bâillements tant bien que mal et en traînant son vieux sac informe.

***

« Harry, attends! »

Surpris, l'interpelé suspendit son mouvement. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans son appartement quand la voix s'était élevée dans l'escalier.

« Draco, c'est toi? »

Pour toute réponse, une tête blonde et hirsute apparut au bout du couloir.

« Draco! »

Harry ouvrit grand sa porte et attendit que Draco arrive. Il lui adressa un sourire fatigué, qui se fit légèrement moqueur quand il vit qu'il avait l'air aussi épuisé que lui.

« Je peux rester dormir? » demanda-t-il sans préambule. Harry ne se formalisa pas d'une telle demande, malgré l'heure matinale.

« Je te préviens, je suis claqué.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas faire autre chose que dormir. »

Et sans attendre de permission, il entre, déposant au passage un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de son hôte.

***

Ils étaient vautrés tous les deux sur le lit de Harry, épaule contre épaule. Ils ne parlaient pas. Draco observait le fond de sa tasse de tisane vide et Harry fixait ses doigts qui jouaient sur la porcelaine blanche.

« Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi d'abord? »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il appréciait ce calme qui l'enveloppait à chaque fois qu'il était là, dans cette chambre. Le silence matinal de la ville, à peine troublé par le bruit lointain et étouffé des voitures, encore rares, qui empruntaient la rue. Et cette chaleur qu'il n'avait plus chez lui. Puis il sembla se souvenir que Harry lui avait posé une question.

« J'étais trop fatigué pour affronter ma chère et tendre épouse. »

Il eut un petit rire sans joie, empreint d'amertume. Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'appuyer un peu plus lourdement contre lui, comme pour lui dire qu'il comprenait; lui-même vivait seul depuis presque un an maintenant. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Draco; de son point de vue, il ne voyait guère que le bout de son oreille terminer le trait saillant de la mâchoire. Une légère barbe commençait à assombrir le creux de ses joues et son menton. Ses cils courbes projetaient leur ombre sur ses pommettes. Et, événement peu commun, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, lui chatouillant le bout du nez.

D'une voix lasse, un peu voilée, il demanda dans un sourire.

« Depuis quand tu te fais des tresses?

- Depuis que j'ai appris que c'est la meilleure solution pour dormir dans un avion. Mais ça n'a pas été efficace. Je ne recommencerai pas.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas les faire. »

Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a faite, explicita Harry en désignant sa tresse.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Tu ne te serais jamais permis de laisser un travail bâclé à ce point.

- Bien vu.

- Qui te l'as faite alors?

- Ma voisine, dans l'avion.

- Vraiment? »

Harry était sceptique: Draco Malfoy s'était laissé approcher par une Moldue? Il devait vraiment être très fatigué.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis leurs voix s'éteignirent. Ils étaient là, côte à côte, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre dans ce silence confortable. Draco étouffa un bâillement; Harry l'imita avant de se lover un peu plus contre lui et de lui déposer un baiser à la base du cou. Il souffla un « Bonne nuit » qui s'effilocha lentement dans la tiédeur de la chambre, et s'endormit immédiatement. Soupirant, Draco resserra son étreinte, éteignit les lampes et sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Dehors, le soleil se levait sur Londres. Au Ministère de la Magie, l'Auror en chef et le directeur du département des Mystères arrivaient dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Ils étaient satisfaits, car en ce beau jour d'automne, ils attendaient les rapports de leurs subordonnés, qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'ils allaient attendre longtemps.


End file.
